


Roleplay - Borderlands - Emil | Tim

by Nothing_to_see_here, someidioticurl



Series: RP Stuff - TrashRaccoon, someidioticurl [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: RP on AO3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_to_see_here/pseuds/Nothing_to_see_here, https://archiveofourown.org/users/someidioticurl/pseuds/someidioticurl
Summary: Borderlands based RP between Lizard (Emil) and V (Tim).We'll update tags as we goLizard: 1,069 / V: 1,224
Series: RP Stuff - TrashRaccoon, someidioticurl [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832299





	Roleplay - Borderlands - Emil | Tim

**V**

“I told everyone that I didn’t want to talk but I’m actually dying for attention.”

* * *

**Lizard**

Emil paused with a rim of her cup half an inch from her lips. Without moving, she looked to the side, at a man in the opposite cafe booth. Unless she’s just developed a case of auditory hallucinations, he was talking to himself… And looking at him, Emil was willing to believe exactly what he’s just said - he looked as if he hadn’t slept in a week and had fallen off a flat of stairs just the other day.

She lowered the cup on the table. Picked it back up. Squinted at the man. Took a sip. Should she, or should she not? Did she feel like approaching him or not? On one side he seemed cuddleable - like most of the people in Emil’s eyes - but on the other hand, he seemed to come with lots of baggage. Did she feel like potentially dealing with his baggage?

Oh, hell why not? The worst-case scenario, she puts him out of his misery with a billet between eyes.

Emil stood up, grabbed her backpack and turned to sit beside the man in his booth. “Hey. I’m Emil.” She dropped the backpack under the table and took another sip of her ‘hot chocolate’ that looked and tasted suspiciously a lot like coffee. “I’ve just heard what you mumbled to yourself and as a self-proclaimed cuddle whore here I am, volunteering my shoulder to rest your head against and an ear to listen to you.” She reached out her arm, inviting him to lean against her side.

Was she the one being weird now? Probably, but she didn’t mind.

* * *

**V**

Tim practically jumped out of his skin when the person spoke up, he was having a _mild_ mental breakdown mixed with a identify crisis as he was prone to from time to time. He looked up, stared at her even, like a skag about to get run over with an outrunner. He quickly grabbed his cup, wrapping his fingers around his tea and placing it in his lap, away from her, away from the possibility to be poisoned, closer to his gun.

"H..Hi Emil," He cleared his throat, his Jack facade not even showing up for a second. "T..Tim."

He sipped his tea, and kept looking at her, or him, he wasn't sure but the voice told him it was closer to a 'her'. Emil looked harmless but he knew that appearances weren't everything and that even the softest kittens needed to be strangled.

"Was I really rambling that loud?" He was stalling, his brain trying to come up with something witty, or something with logic to it but he came up blank. "Wh..Why are you here?" A dumb question, he knew why but he had nothing else to say, he was confused why someone would approach him, even more so if they heard his ramblings.

* * *

**Lizard**

Emil lowered her arm and held her coffee mug in both hands. He- Tim looked skittish and she guessed he wasn't likely to throw himself into her arms. Made sense really, if he had hidden his need for attention from his friends or even acquaintances, there was no reason to believe he would throw himself at a stranger. Hadn't hurt to try though.

"Hello, Tim." She smiled at him before letting her gaze wander - it probably would make him uncomfortable if she looked at him too long at a time. "Yes. Well, it wasn't very loud but still enough that I could clearly hear it, despite sitting over there-" she nodded toward her previous seat "-and not paying attention to what people around me said." She looked around, toward other, occupied booths and seats - no one else seemed to be paying them any attention. "Looks like no one else noticed you thought."

Emil chuckled, put her mug away and pulled out her ECHO. "Wanna listen to something funny." She opened her music album and scrolled through the long list, looking for [[this one song she had on her mind](https://someidioticurl.tumblr.com/post/622745230904590336/scootscoot5000-prridot)]. Her smile grew wider as banjo started playing and she put the ECHO on the table. "Give it a moment." She winked at Tim and took a sip of her coffee.

* * *

V

Emil seemed nice, smiling at him and treating him as if he was an actual person as if he wasn't Jack or Jack's body double. She (he decided to stick to that for now) wasn't wary, maybe Emil didn't know about Jack as wishful as his thinking was he liked the idea.

"Shit," it escaped him, his mouth didn't filter his brain and he half expected a call to tell him off, he didn't, Jack wasn't around to hear it, he was alright. "Oh... sorry, I just... I don't wanna seem like a crazy person."

He was glad for the distraction, he hadn't seen anything 'fun' which both the song and video were in a long time. "It was fun and funny. The song that is, although I don't know what is more impressive the moustache and beard or the suit." He almost laughed, which was good, almost was still better than a forced laugh. "H...how did you find it? It seems like an old video.

* * *

**Lizard**

Emil only snorted at his statement he didn't want to seem like a crazy person. He didn't. He seemed like someone tired and in a dire need of sleep. Speaking to oneself wasn't abnormal anyway. Emil did it on an occasion... Then again, she probably wasn't a good example.

"A friend of mine sent it to me." Emil turned the screen of her ECHO off, but she left it on the table. She propped her elbow on the table and rested her temple on her fist, looking at Tim. "She said it was released in around two thousand but the guy dressed up like people from an even earlier period." She tapped the ECHO. "Though I have to admit his facial hair _was_ impressive. Then again I have a thing for men with facial hair in general so my judgement might be askew." She made a point of looking up at the top of Tim's head. She wondered just how flustered and flushed he was going to turn if at all. "I like men with longer-ish hair too." She tugged at her own, shorter strands. "Do you?"

* * *

**V**

"That seems like a good friend, although I would have said it was an old Jakobs relative, never understood the whole dressing up as different eras thing... or other people." Tim smiled but it wavered at the end.

He hated having his current hair, it was too much of a hassle to style and another thing that made him look like Jack. Tim flushed nonetheless, glad that the mask hid it but tugged his hoodie up to hide it on his neck. "I don't mind it on other people. I don't like having it though. I like short hair, like yours...even shorter to be honest, much less hassle."

He looked down at his tea, swirled it, ashamed for some reason, probably the fact that he kept the hair and let it grow out, that he didn't exactly let go of the past. Tim swirled the tea too hard, spilling it over the table and paniced, he couldn't get it on himself and he started grabbing the napkins to soak the tea up. "S...Sorry."


End file.
